


Would You Sit Me On A Couch (With Your Fingers In My Mouth?)

by softiejace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Smut, everything's good and no one's dead yet, i've been told that was good soo, loads of cursing oops, post hogwarts pre 1981, powerplay/play with dominance, use of q-eer slurs, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejace/pseuds/softiejace
Summary: Inspired by Trouble by Halsey (you might want to listen while reading)Remus and Sirius, sharing a flat after Hogwarts, make good use of their sofa if you catch my drift...Excerpt: “Hate it when you look like that and are too far away to kiss,” Remus mutters, reaching up to brush his thumb across Sirius’ protruding bottom lip. Sirius grins breathlessly, eyes closed, and flicks the tip of his tongue against Remus’ fingerpad. Remus slips the finger into his mouth, watching intently as Sirius sucks on it.





	Would You Sit Me On A Couch (With Your Fingers In My Mouth?)

**Author's Note:**

> not the first wolfstar fic i've written but the first one i'm posting on here ayee *throws confetti at you* more is to follow ;)

It’s late afternoon and Remus is sprawled out on the sofa reading an essay called “Shamanism - Magic or Muggle Hoax?” when Sirius strolls into the lounge. Considering that their flat consists of barely three rooms - kitchen, bath and joint living and bedroom - the word lounge is probably an exaggeration, but Sirius insists on the term.  
“Moons.”  
The dimming light falls softly through the long flimsy curtains and draws lines across the pages of Remus’ book.  
“For many centuries, the ceremonies of shamans have been a part of native cultures. But can they really perform healing charms?”  
Remus flicks his tongue out in concentration.  
“Moony.”  
A shadow falls on his book.  
“Is shamanism practised solely by wizards that happen to live among muggle communities or -”  
A weight settling on Remus’ knees and the squeak of the sofa springs finally make him look up.  
Sirius is sat on his legs, dressed in ripped skinny jeans and a loose tank top, his messy hair in a bun and lips in a pout. “Stop ignoring me. What’s the point of you if you’re not giving me attention?”  
Remus raises his eyebrows. “I’m reading, Sirius.”  
Sirius huffs and folds his arms behind his head as if to stretch his back, flashing a stripe of pale skin above the waist of his trousers. “I can see that, I just don’t see why,” he whines, pushing his lip out further and frowning at Remus.  
Remus chuckles and carefully marks the page before placing the book on the floor next to him. “Did you want something, love?”  
Sirius’ lips twitch as if he’s trying not to smile, betrayed by the sparkle in his grey eyes.  
“Oh no, nothing in particular. Just saw you lying there and thought I’d join you.”  
He glances around. “What _were_ you reading?”  
Remus starts to explain but trails off when he finds Sirius isn’t listening at all, but rather staring at Remus’ shoulder where the worn-out collar of his jumper reveals quite a bit of skin. His tongue lashes out instinctively to wet his lips, and Remus feels it go straight to his crotch.  
The weight is lifted from his knees as Sirius gets onto all fours and crawls up to him, leaning down until he can nuzzle his face into the crook of Remus’ neck and bite softly into the skin underneath his throat. Remus whimpers, hips bucking up, searching for contact. And Sirius delivers, smiling against Remus’ skin as he lowers his body onto Remus’ lap.  
Remus lets out a low growl, reaching out to bunch at Sirius’ shirt when the other sits up straight. He looks down at Remus through lowered lashes, smirking and biting his lip. When he throws his head back, the hair band comes off and releases his mane of dark locks that fall down the length of his back.  
Sirius grinds down swiftly against Remus who gasps and arches his back, the sweet electricity surging through his body. His tight jeans contribute to the feeling - oh friction, friction, please.  
He moans, running his hands over Sirius’ thighs, pressing his nails into the fabric so that the other can feel it. Sirius inhales sharply, rolling his hips harder, and Remus smiles in triumph at the sound.  
Soon Sirius moves to grab the hem of Remus’ jumper and drags it up, leaning down to follow his hands with his lips, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses on each bit of exposed skin. Remus sighs, then whines, burying one hand in Sirius’ hair when the other licks and nips at his bellybutton.  
“Merlin.”  
He can feel Sirius’ lips curving into a smile again, can feel his teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his lower stomach.  
“Bastard,” he gasps and Sirius laughs softly, pulling away to pull his own top off over his head. Remus reaches out immediately to place a hand above Sirius’ heart, fingers spread out flat so he can feel the quick thudding against his palm. Sirius stares down at him, then his eyes flutter shut and he leans into the touch for a brief moment, mouthing something Remus has learned to read.  
He brings up his other hand to rub his thumb across Sirius’ left nipple and his boyfriend’s eyes open again, a high pitched moan tumbling off his lips as he’s caught off guard.  
“R-Remus. I… hmm, please.”  
“Yes, dear?” Remus purrs, gently pinching the nub of flesh between two fingers, evoking another of Sirius’ whimpers. “What do you want, love?”  
“I…” Sirius sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down on it as he rolls his hips, steadying himself with his hands on Remus’ chest. His fingers are cold as usual and Remus shivers, bucking up to meet Sirius halfway.  
“You’re - god. You’re so hard, baby,” Remus gasps. “Have you been… touching yourself before you came in here?”  
Sirius smiles with his eyes closed, grinding down hard.  
“Maybe.”  
Through his pale skin, Remus can watch the flush travel up his chest and into his cheeks.  
“Want to ride you,” he moans as their pelvises collide again and Remus reaches out to stop him moving, sitting up until he can pull the other boy in for a kiss.  
Sirius always kisses like Remus is made of glass. His hands come up to frame Remus’ face, lips gliding gently across Remus’. Remus can feel the flutter of his eyelids on his skin.  
He reaches around the boy in his lap to run his hands down his back. When he gets his hands on Sirius’ arse and squeezes softly, Sirius makes a noise in the back of his throat and his mouth falls open, allowing Remus to slide his tongue in and deepen the kiss.  
They part when they’re both panting and Remus dips his head to the crook of Sirius’ neck to suck a mark into the delicate skin. Sirius winds his hand into his hair, whining under his breath.  
Remus’ hands push past the waist of Sirius’ skinny jeans.  
“Have you ever heard of underwear, Pads?”  
There’s a soft giggle next to his ear. Sirius’ fingers dance across his scalp. “Heard of it, yes, but I don’t believe in the concept. Unless it’s black and lacy.”  
“I’ll make sure to fetch you a pair of those if I ever find them,” Remus murmurs, pressing his fingertips into the tender skin.  
Sirius’ breath stutters and he pushes against Remus’ chest, prompting him to lie back. Remus complies, watching as Sirius gets up on his knees and unzips his flies, shoving the jeans down past his hips.  
Remus draws in a quick breath when his hard cock springs free, and Sirius smirks. “Like what you see?” He asks, then nearly falls face first onto Remus as he struggles to push his trousers off the rest of the way.  
“Stop laughing! Arsehole.”  
“ _Your_ arsehole is about to play a much more important role, love.”  
Sirius blushes fiercely this time. “Sod off.”  
He kneels above Remus completely naked, his long hair falling around his shoulders.  
“D'you wanna tie that up again?”  
Sirius pulls one of his many hair bands off his wrist and reaches up to twirl his curls back into a bun.  
“D'you wanna take off those trousers?” He asks in turn.  
Remus grins. “Why don’t you do that?”  
The grin is wiped off his face when Sirius moves to cup his bulge suddenly. “You’re sassy today, Lupin,” he muses, palming Remus who bucks up shamelessly into his hand. “This would feel much better if your trousers weren’t in the way, huh?”  
“Screw you,” Remus groans.  
“I intend to,” purrs Sirius, pulling his hand back.  
This time, Remus hurries to strip.  
It’s only when they’re both naked and Sirius has his mouth on Remus’ cock that he suddenly pulls off, causing Remus to let out a whine of protest.  
“What? What could possibly be so important right now that it stops you from sucking me off?”  
“I said I’d ride you, Mr Impatient,” Sirius says, straightening up and giving Remus a few lazy strokes as he looks around. “D’you see my wand anywhere?”  
Remus smirks, glancing at Sirius’ crotch. “It’s right there, twink.”  
Sirius flips him off.  
“Fine, okay, my wand should be here somewhere, don’t get your knickers in a twist - would be hard considering your lack of knickers, but y’know -”  
“Remus Lupin, I swear to Merlin, if you don’t cast the _bloody_ lubricating spell right now I’m going to walk out on you.”  
Remus ducks away from Sirius’ raised hand with a giggle and his hand dives into the space between the sofa cushions, emerging with his wand. He mutters the spell, catching the leaking liquid with his fingers, then rubs them to warm it up.  
“C’mere, I wanna do it.”  
He sits up and Sirius scoots closer, resting his hands on Remus’ shoulders. He inhales sharply when Remus presses the pad of his finger gently against the tight ring of muscle.  
“Tell me when,” he says, and Sirius nods.  
“Go.”  
Remus works the finger in slowly, paying close attention to Sirius’ reactions before he dares add a second and scissor them.  
Sirius lets out a soft hum, digging his fingers slightly into Remus’ skin.  
“‘s that feel good, baby?”  
“Hmm, yes… ahh, Moony, right - there - oh god”  
Remus smiles, curling his finger again to brush against Sirius’ prostate, and is rewarded with an almost-sob. After a little while, Sirius smacks his shoulder lightly. “S-stop, or I’m gonna -”  
He pulls out, causing Sirius to pull a face at the sudden emptiness.  
“Just get your cock in me before I die,” he grumbles, bracing himself on Remus’ shoulders as Remus spreads lube on his member.  
“Dramatic as always,” Remus chuckles, running his hands up Sirius’ thighs until he reaches his hips.  
“Okay, go, baby. At your own pace.”  
Sirius’ face is flushed pink and contorted in concentration as he sinks down slowly, his tight velvety heat engulfing Remus. His grip on Sirius’ waist hardens.  
“Hmm, _fuck_ , yes.”  
A few stray curls have escaped the taming hair band and fall loosely around Sirius’ face. There’s a special glow to the light now as the sun sets, tingeing Sirius’ skin in facets of gold and opal white.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Remus mumbles, his thumbs rubbing circles above Sirius’ hipbones.  
Sirius’ eyes snap open and he laughs, a gasping, airy sound.  
“Way to time a compliment, Remus,” he says with a hint of disbelief, rolling his hips to emphasize.  
“Don’t act like I never tell you.”  
“Shush now.” Sirius lifts himself up again, supported by Remus’ arms, then takes him in faster, a guttural moan escaping him.  
They find a rhythm, moving together. Remus ends up on his back again with Sirius’ palms flat on his chest as the other rides him.  
“Hate it when you look like that and are too far away to kiss,” Remus mutters, reaching up to brush his thumb across Sirius’ protruding bottom lip. Sirius’ grins breathlessly, eyes closed, and flicks the tip of his tongue against Remus’ finger pad. Remus slips the finger into his mouth, watching intently as Sirius sucks on it.  
He curses when the other bites down suddenly.  
“Fuck! That hurt, you animal!” Remus groans, pulling his hand away.  
“I - sorry - fuck, it’s just,” Sirius struggles to explain as he slams his hips down, trying to get the same angle again. “You hit my - uhh - _Merlin_ ”  
“Ohh.” Remus drags his hands down Sirius’ sides to cup his arse. “Sweet spot, babe?”  
Sirius responds with a high-pitched moan, grinding down hard and fast, and Remus thrusts his hips up to meet him.  
“‘m close - almost… there… Remus”  
Sirius’ fingernails dig into his chest. He can feel heat spreading in the pit on his stomach as Sirius’ walls clench around his cock.  
“Yeah, me too.”  
Finally, Sirius gasps out a pleading “Touch me, Moons”, and Remus wraps his hand around his boyfriend’s leaking cock, jerking him off quickly.  
Sirius cums with Remus’ name on his lips and spurting hot across Remus’ chest, and the intensity of it tips Remus over the edge. He presses his face into a pillow just in time to muffle the shout that tumbles off his lips, tightening his grip around Sirius’ waist to prevent him from falling forward as his muscles give in. Both their breaths come in wheezes.  
As Sirius lifts himself off Remus’ softening cock carefully and slumps down next to him, Remus fumbles for his wand.  
“ _Tergeo_.”  
“What would I do without you,” Sirius mumbles into his neck, already draping one arm across Remus’ chest as if he’s preparing to go to sleep.  
“Clean up like muggle queers,” Remus suggests, “with a shower?”  
“Ugh.” Sirius snuggles up closer, wedging one of his legs between Remus’. “But then I’d have to move off of you.”  
Remus chuckles, pulling Sirius into his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Sorry, I forgot that not being in intimate contact with me for as much as a second gives you physical withdrawal syndromes.”  
“Fuck you,” Sirius says, but he says it yawning and with his lips brushing Remus’ jaw.  
“Love you, too,” Remus replies in a soft voice, and raises his hand once more to summon the blanket from the other side of the room. “ _Accio._ ”  
He covers them both up.  
Sirius doesn’t seem to notice anymore, he’s already fast asleep.  
Remus smiles and closes his eyes, feeling Sirius’ slow breath against the side of his face. “Goodnight, Pads.”  
The sun sinks behind the horizon, leaving the sky a vivid burgundy that soon fades into midnight blue.  
But neither of the boys are awake to witness that.


End file.
